swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Bota Zi
Bota Zi 'has a clouded history, but he has focused on a few facts in his life. First, the Empire betrayed him. Second, he is a Mandalorian. Third, he'll knock down any obstacles to achieve his goals. After the Empire broke their contract him, he joined the Rebel Alliance. He initially became partners with Blaine Hansom. Blaine provided a ship and piloting skills, while Bota provided the muscle. Working his was up in the Rebellion, he participated in the battles of Hoth, Endor and Bakura until the fledging New Republic commissioned the New Republic Bounty Hunter Guild's existence, and installed the recently promoted to General Bota Zi. Alongside 4-LOM and Zuckuss, Bota Zi has made the New Republic Bounty Hunter Guild a success, operating out of ''The Hunter's Tribunal. Finding himself to be a clone of Montross, he similar features - short, with thin face and graying hair. Noticeably, he has a glowing red eye. Stats '''DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 8D, blaster: heavy blaster 10D, blaster: repeating blaster 10D, firearms 5D, dodge 4D+2, dodge: energy weapons 7D, pick-pocket 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Business 5D, languages 6D, languages: Defel 6D+1, Gand 6D+2, Shyriiwook 6D+1, Rodian 6D+1, leadership 4D, streetwise 4D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 3D, capital ship piloting 5D, jet pack operation 6D+1, repulsorlift operation 5D, starfighter piloting 4D+2, space transports 7D, space transports: TP-1412 9D, starship gunnery 4D, starship shields 5D, swoop operation 7D, swoop operation: skybird swoop 8D+1, walker operation 3D PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D+1, persuasion 5D, search 4D+1, sneak 4D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 5D, brawling: boxing 8D+2, stamina 4D TECHANICAL 2D Armor repair 2D+1, blaster repair 3D Move: 10 'Special Abilities: '''Bota has a blowing red bionic eye which grants him the following: * Weapons & Equipment Bota Zi wears black and red modified Mandalorian battle armor and jetpack, and keeps his weapons on him at all times, including his modified light repeating blaster. On his person Modified mandalorian armor with jetpack, sawed off repeating blaster (7D), heavy blaster (5D), comlink, datapad, thermal detonator (10D) Stored elsewhere Glow rod, macrobinoculars, 7 blaster rifles (5D), 1 sporting blaster rifle (4D+1), blaster pistol, comlink bug, 20 frag grenades, 9 grenades, 2 stun grenades, 1 smoke grenade, 1 hold-out blaster, 4 medpacs, 10 vacuum suits, 3 knives, datapad, 1 flakjacket, 1 blast vest, sabah deck, 3 Imperial uniforms, 5 matching callers and restraining bolts, 1 thermal suit, 1 Imperial night sniper blaster, 1 Imperial prototype disintegrator blaster, 3 cubes of detonite, 1 energy pack, 1 key to bathroom at Socorran bar, 1 datapad with coordinates given to him from Boba Fett. Related Characters Bota has spent much of his time working in the Rebellion and the New Republic, eventually rising to be the first and only leader of The New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild and as such, most of his relationships have been made during that time. Family and Close Friends The closest thing to family Bota could have had before his travels with the Rebellion was his genetic template, Montross. He also knows Mandalorian codes and rites and there is a mutual respect between Boba Fett and himself - not because of their similar origins, but because of the many times they've fought against each other. For a family, Bota Zi is closest to Blaine Hansom, Genos Ia'danian, and Tek Krodak and continues to work with them as of 9 ABY. Tedaris Boama & Children On Asilay, Bota Zi defeated their champion, the great Booam the 97th. In doing so, he won the admiration of many and as Asilay opened up talks to the New Republic, they only wanted two things: One, that Both Zi represent their interests and two, that he relinquish some genetic material. With this sample, Asilay scientists, with Booam's daughter Booama, were able to create two half-Asilay, half-Mandalorian daughters in 6 ABY. Named Botama Zi and Berina Zed, they are training until they can take the undergo the ancestral recall ceremony and become the new champions of Asilay. Contacts and Business Associates Zuckuss & 4-LOM Zuckuss and 4-LOM both went to work for the Rebellion after the events on Hoth forced them to take a side. They continued to work together for a number of years - including attempting to rescue Han Solo frozen in carbonite together - however, that attempt failed. They continued assisting the Rebellion and when it became the New Republic and the Bounty Hunter's Guild was formed, they, alongside Bota Zi, were organized as its leaders. Zuckuss works in a COO fashion, while 4-LOM works more on logistics, accounting, and work behind the scenes. Both still participate in bounties. Kroyen Ta’lar & Fror Say'lar Kroyen Ta'lar is an older and experienced bothan New Republic Councilman and Liaison to the NRBHG while Fror Say'lar is his attache. Kroyen is short-tempered and unsympathetic to the Guild, whereas Fror is younger, apologetic and easier to work with. Fortunately, the Guild works more often with Fror on delegated missions. He is generally found onboard ''The Hunter's Tribunal, writing reports, or back on Coruscant. Enemies Bota Zi has amassed a number of enemies in his life, fortunately most are dead now. Properties & Revenue On Bespin Tibannopolis Bota Zi took ownership of Tibbanopolis, the derelict mining platform, in 6 ABY but hasn't improved, repaired, or built upon it since. In the few years under his ownership, some of the population of Cloud City has moved over to it seeking an off the grid lifestyle. Taking advantage of this, Tek Krodak once performed a concert there. In Reltooine Asteroid Belt Slave Mining Colony Bota Zi is the co-owner of a slave mining colony alongside Tek which resides the Reltooine asteroid belt. Won in a game of sabacc from Embra the Hutt in 6 ABY, they have never visited it and haven't invested in making it up and running. On Lok Doonium Mining Facility On Lok, Bota is 1/4 the owner of a Doonium Mining Facility. It's currently operating at a rate of 20,000 credits per 3 missions split amongst the four owners. Starships Starfighters Jensaraii scout ship Bota Zi stole a Jensaraii scout ship from a hidden cave on Zaralner. For a long time the ship was simply known as “that little black ship,” until later Blaine would identify what it was. It's currently on The Hunter's Tribunal. TIE Interceptor Another ship Bota Zi stole on a heist mission behind enemy lines. The TIE Interceptor currently on the The Hunter's Tribunal, with The Crimson Oath Squadron looking to convert it to one of their modified variants. Space Transports The Red Shift Bota Zi’s transport and oldest personal ship is ''The Red Shift''. It's been in his service since the rebels demolished previous transport The Doomsday Destroyer. It's currently on ''The Hunter's Tribunal''. CLS-500 Stolen off an Imperial base by Bota Zi, this battered ship with the impound designation of CLS-500 has seen better days and barely runs. It's currently on ''The Hunter's Tribunal''. 3 Lambda Class Shuttles Adding to the list of starfighters stolen from the Empire, are Bota's Imperial Shuttles. All named after the Star Destroyers they were taken from, the Rolling Thunder 18, Anvil 24, and Veltmoor's Pride are used to ferry between ''The Dauntless'' and The Hunter's Tribunal and to escort guests. Capital Ships Haulin' Oats Surprisingly, Bota Zi bought The Haulin' Oats and used it as part of a ploy to get the Empire to attack Asilay. He later loaned it to the clone pirates that man The Dauntless in shifts. The Dauntless Partially destroyed and then salvaged and repaired by Bota Zi, The Dauntless serves as a personal warship for the bounty hunter and houses the Crimson Oath Squadron. The Hunter's Tribunal The Hunter's Tribunal is the mobile headquarters and base of operations for The New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild, this former ore hauler has a large cargo bay, a squadron of Z-95s, and redundant shields to protect the crew. Vehicles Modified Skybird Swoop An early acquisition, Bota Zi raced Blaine Hansom across the swamps on Dathomir in this vessel in 1 ABY. It has a torpedo launcher, with which Bota fired at an inquisitor inside a Star Destroyer, killing him, 2 Imperial Speeder Bikes Bota stole these, but no one remembers when. Sandpopper Acquired on Socorro, this vessel hasn't seen much action. Boghopper Bota got this from a Hutt and won't recount the details. It ain't pretty. Luke’s X-34 Landspeeder Purchased from Jawa Traders on Tatooine, Bota Zi tried to give this to Luke Skywalker 3 ABY, who didn't want it back. Droids R2-G4 Bota acquired R2-G4, a green-colored astromech ,at some point to help navigate his starships. Butler M-IT-3 This droid, M-IT-3, is gerenally found cleaning The Red Shift or The Hunter's Tribunal. J-9 Worker Droid J-9 is usually onboard The Red Shift, trying to remain inconspicuous. Probot 681-M 681-M is housed onboard either The Red Shift or ''The Hunter's Tribunal, ''this probe droid focuses on hunting down Bota's enemies. It otherwise doesn't have much of a personality. Income & Expenses Category:PCs Category:Bota Category:NRBHG